


Stitch you up (the silver linings remix)

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Poe and Rey didn't get off to the best start.





	Stitch you up (the silver linings remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lined with Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709622) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



Rey and Poe’s first meeting was always going to be in less than ideal circumstances. They’d only heard about each other from Finn, and now Finn was unconscious and Rey was about to depart for a distant corner of the galaxy in search of Luke Skywalker. It’s hard to make the best impression on someone when you’re both in shock and meeting over your unconscious friend's hospital bed. But everyone later agreed it would have gone better if Poe hadn’t walked in to see Rey taking a knife to Finn’s jacket.

"Hey, hands off that!"

Rey's eyes were on him immediately, but she didn't move another muscle. She was holding the jacket taut with her left hand, the other end clamped between her knees, and the knife in her right hand was frozen where it was embedded in the leather, between the shoulder and the ragged edges of the burn mark.

It wasn't Poe's jacket any more, but he was no less protective of Finn's belongings than he was of his own. He made a lunge to grab at the jacket, but the next thing he knew he was on his back on the floor, with Rey's left forearm pressing against his neck. The jacket was trapped between them, still wrapped around Rey's arm. Despite the adrenaline blazing through him, his whole body ready to fight, Poe still registered the familiar leather smell underneath the vile, stinging smell of the burn.  
"That's not yours," he gasped out, despite Rey's weight on his chest. "Stop... stop."

She squinted at him for a moment, then her eyes widened. "BB-8 said this jacket belonged to Poe Dameron."

"That's me." Rey sat back on her heels, and Poe gasped in a full breath. He sat up and shuffled back, still sitting on the floor, regarding her warily.

Rey stood up, still holding the jacket, and shook it out again. "Sorry for jumping you. I know that's... that's probably not how you deal with things here, but it's what I'm used to."

"That's okay, but I'd rather you apologise for vandalising Finn's jacket."

"Vandalising?"  
"He hasn't been unconscious for a day and you're ripping his things up with a knife! What for, so you can use them for scrap parts? That's the only thing he has!"

"I know that!" Rey snapped. "I'm not taking it away, I'm trying to fix it!"

"Oh." For the first time Poe noticed the tangle of cord and the thick needle on the small bedside table. "That's... thank you."

Rey gave him just the tiniest hint of a smile. "I thought it was Finn's jacket."

"It is. Thank you for fixing the only thing he has." Poe pulled up a chair and looked over her implements again. "So you're cutting out the burnt parts so that when you fix it, it's going to be clean?"

"Yes."

"But if you sew the clean edges together after you cut it, the jacket's going to be smaller."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I know that. I'm going to patch it."

"But you don't have any fabric."

"Sure I do," Rey gestured to her own clothes. "I've got this."

It was such a kind gesture that Poe's heart broke a little. He'd walked in thinking Rey was wrecking Finn's only possession, and she was taking the clothes off her own back to fix it. To her, it didn't seem to be a gesture of sacrifice at all; she looked puzzled when he sighed and smiled at her. It was just what Rey was going to do because it was what she could do.

"It would be cool if Finn had a jacket that had part of you, too," Poe said, at last, "But it might not be comfortable to have two different fabrics. Come with me, I'll show you where we can find more."

Rey nodded, and stood to follow him, but not before taking another long look at Finn.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to leave him alone either."

 

Rey stared at the pile of fabrics in disbelief. "Where did you get all these?"

"They're not mine, exactly. They belong to the Resistance. This is the Lost Property closet. People leave things lying around, or forget 'em, and then someone else finds them and they don't want it, so it ends up here."

The closet was barely big enough to hold its cargo. There were books and shoes and toys and twenty other things, but most of all there were clothes. Orange jumpsuits, muted dress uniforms and everyday clothes in any colour you could imagine. Poe left Rey to just stare in awe and reach up and down to touch different things for a good five minutes.

"You see anything you like?" he said at last, with a grin.

"When I get back from finding Luke Skywalker, I'm going to sew the best outfit I've ever had."

"But now?"

"Yeah, now. Finn's jacket." She stared again. "How do I even start?"

"Good question. Finn's jacket is leather, so we probably want to patch it with leather to match." Poe started pulling them out. "People usually come looking for leather clothes rather than leaving them here, but it's pretty popular with pilots so we've still got a good selection."

The collection of lost leather garments was still big enough to be intimidating, though. "Now which one do we pick? None of them are the same as Finn's jacket."

"Yeah, you won't find something exactly the same. But you don't have to match if you don't want to. Just pick something you like. You can look for something that feels nice, like this one." He handed her a leather vest, softened from decades of wear. "Or you can go with colour. There won't be one exactly the same, but you can pick whatever one you like. The jacket's never going to be exactly the same again. You're making it into something new, and you can pick any colour you want."

"I think you mean we're making it into something new."  
"Okay, you have a point." Poe grinned. "But I still think you should pick what we patch it with. What's your favourite colour?"

"Green,” Rey said, after a moment’s hesitation. “It should be green.”

There was a single piece of green leather in the pile, a pair of leather pants; Poe didn't really want to know where it had come from. "We should probably wash that before you use it. And the jacket, too, come to think of it. Come on, I'll show you where we can get some soap."

"You haven't picked something, though."

"What?"

"You haven't picked something to add to Finn's jacket."

"I provided the jacket," Poe protested. But he was already forming an idea. At the back of the closet, he pulled out an old piece of sparring armour, too dented to fit the Mon Calamari fighter it had originally been made for.

"What's that?"

"Reinforcement," Poe said, pointing to the inside. "We'll take that out and sew it into the lining. It's hard but light. Hard to cut through."

Rey smiled. "So it'll protect him."

"I don't know if we can protect anyone in the Resistance. There are going to be more battles to fight, and they're going to be dangerous. Once Finn's back to fighting strength, I don't think he's going to want to sit on the sidelines. He's going to put himself in danger again and again." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "But we can try."


End file.
